Indecent Thoughts
by Dara Tavar
Summary: Edward hears Jacob's thoughts...and doesn't like what he hears, so he decides it time to have a talk with him... Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A friend of mine and I came up with what we thought would happen if this occured... I expanded on the idea a bit though, lol. Oh, and I was listening to Mammals by Bloodhound Gang while typing it up too. I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

**Dara Tavar**

* * *

**Indecent Thoughts**

Edward thought for a moment, wondering what the next line of music should be. He thought through what he'd come up with so far and had just thought of the next line, and had started to write it down, when someone else's thoughts entered his mind.

Normally, he would have just ignored it, because it wasn't unlike the thoughts he had of Bella.

But at the name _Nessie_ he froze, which wasn't hard for a vampire.

Slowly, not trying to break his pencil or rip the sheet of music he was working on, he sat down what he'd been working on.

He took a deep breath and looked over at his daughter, where she sat playing chess with Jasper.

His eyes went to Jacob next. He sat near Alice, playing chess with her because he knew that she wouldn't be able to see his next moves.

It wasn't hard to tell that he was distracted, not paying close attention to the game he was playing. His eyes would shift from the chess game, to Alice, and then to Nessie.

Bella, who'd noticed that he'd stopped humming, closed her book and looked up at him.

"What's the matter Edward?" she asked in a light tone, curious.

Alice and Jasper glanced at him and then looked down again. Nessie looked over at him in confusion and Jacob didn't glance at him, suddenly Jake's cheeks turned dull red.

But Edward didn't look at any of them. He kept his glare directly on Jacob.

Nessie stood up, glanced down at Jasper. "Uncle Jasper, can we finish the game later?" she asked quietly.

Jasper smiled and stood up, glance in Edward's direction as he felt the anger coming off of him in waves. "Sure, kiddo."

When Jasper attempted to calm him down, Edward turned his glare on him.

"Stop," was all he said. He spoke with lethal softness.

Jasper nodded and looked over at Alice quickly before moving into the kitchen.

Alice watched Jasper go and then looked at Edward in confusion, but he'd turned his glare to Jacob again.

'_What's the matter with you?'_ she asked.

Edward shook his head. "Will you excuse us Alice? I would like a word alone with Jacob if you don't mind."

Jacob met Edward's eyes for a moment before looking down again.

Alice rose and sent a glance in Jacob's direction. _'What did he think of?'_

"Don't ask me that." Edward growled.

Alice sent him a bright smile. "That's okay…you'll tell Bella and she'll tell me later."

With that she skipped into the kitchen after Jasper.

"What's going on?" Bella asked, amused and curious.

Edward took his gaze off of Jacob to look at Bella. "Will you take Nessie to the cottage?"

Bella frowned. "Why?"

"Because I want you to put a sweater on her, sweat pants…you know what, just cover every inch of her with at least ten layers of clothing."

Bella raised her brows. "Alice, will you come here please?"

Alice bounded into the room. "Take Nessie to the cottage and cover her with layers of clothing…got it!"

Bella didn't take her eyes off of Edward. "Thank you."

"No problem." She replied, turning to Nessie. "Come on, Nessie. Let's go before your dad loses his temper."

Nessie walked over and sat down by Bella. "Mom, what's the matter with Dad? Why do I have to go to the cottage?" she asked her expression was a little worried.

Bella looked at her, but kept watching Edward from the corner of her eyes. "I don't know, sweetheart. But I'm going to find out. Just do as you dad says."

"Daddy, what is it?" Nessie asked in a small voice, watching Edward with wide, frightened eyes.

He looked at her and sighed, a bit of his anger evaporating. "It's nothing, my sweet. I would just like a word with Jacob and your mother wants to be here…as well she should I guess."

"Then can I please stay Daddy? I promise I'll be good and I won't interrupt you…"

Edward's eyes widened and Jacob's head shot up to look at them. They both looked horror struck.

"No!" they both stated at the same time.

Edward sent a quelling look at Jacob, who looked down again but was still tense.

"This is not a conversation that you need to hear. This will be between your mother, Jacob and I. You are going to go to the cottage as I say." Edward told her firmly.

Alice moved forward. "Come on Nessie. Do as your father says, I promise we'll come back soon."

Nessie looked up at her with wide, worried eyes. "But I don't _want_ to go to the cottage Aunt Alice. Please don't make me go."

"You'll go one way or another." Edward vowed between clenched teeth as he glared at Jacob again.

With a sigh of regret, she stood up and walked into the kitchen and out the back door with Alice.

Bella moved so that she could observe what was going on between Edward and Jacob.

"Now…I would like to make one thing _perfectly_ clear Jacob Black." Edward's tone had returned to its lethal softness again.

Jacob looked up at him. "You're not going to forbid me to go around her again, are you?" he asked quickly.

Edward shook his head slowly. "No, that would only upset Renesmee because for whatever reason, she's formed an attachment to you. Banning you from the house and surrounding property would only hurt her feelings. But I do not want you to be any closer than ten feet and your thoughts do not _ever _come up with anything indecent. She is sixteen and none of us know where that could lead…"

Bella's brows shot up as she caught on to what they were talking of.

Edward continued. "We don't know if she'll get pregnant or not…and if she does, my grandchild will be a _dog…_and that will lead me directly to the father."

Jacob's cheeks burned brighter than ever before. "Um…I'm going to go see how Seth's going out there with Emmett."

He quickly stood up and shuffled out of the house via the front door, because it was closer than the back.

The moment the door closed, Bella burst into a fit of laugher.

Edward glared at her. "What are you laughing at? I thought that you would be angry to know what kinds of thoughts he was having about our daughter…"

Bella quieted her laugher until she was merely chuckling. "Of course I don't like that he's having those thoughts about her. But can you honestly say that _we_ never had those kinds of thoughts while dating?"

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**I know, this was supposed to be a one-shot... but then I got the idea for this and what Edward's reaction should be, and I just had to type it up! I promise though, this is it, no more...for this story at least... Enjoy!**

**Dara Tavar**

* * *

**Chills**

Edward sighed. She had a point. Then, he was grinning.

Bella tilted her head to one side. "What?"

Edward chuckled, pulling her onto his lap. "You said that when we were dating, we had those kinds of thoughts as well…"

"Yes…" she replied slowly, unsure of what he found so amusing.

Edward sent her a wide grin, revealing all of his teeth. "Well, look where that led us! We now have a teenage daughter who is dating an infuriating young _dog_!"

Bella laughed. "Whatever will we do?"

Edward thought for a moment, and then grinned once again. "I thought of the perfect idea!"

"And what would that be?"

"We could lock her away in a tower, as far away from Jacob as possible."

Bella looked stunned. "We are not locking our daughter away in a tower! I refuse to believe that you would condone such a thing…you criticized _**Shrek**_ because Fiona was locked away in a tower."

"Ah, but I'm seeing the logic behind the idea." Edward replied with triumph. "Picture it… She's locked away in a dragon guarded keep, in the highest room of the tallest tower, where Jacob and his indecent thoughts can get _nowhere_ near her!"

Bella stared at him. "You cannot be serious!"

Suddenly, Alice rushed into the room. She glared at Edward. "Why do I see you locking Nessie away in a tower and then hunting for a dragon?!" she exclaimed.

Edward turned to Bella. "Obviously, I'm serious."

Bella crossed her arms. "You are _not_ locking our daughter away in a tower."

Edward's eyes narrowed. "And what are you going to do to stop me?" he asked.

Bella sent him an icy smile. Her mental shields went down to allow him to read her thoughts. _'Let's wait and see how many nights it takes for you to get tired of just working on your music.'_ She thought.

Edward's jaw dropped. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Just try me…" she replied and then turned to Alice. "What are you doing tonight?"

Alice smiled. "Apparently, I'm going to see a movie with you."

Bella smiled. "What movie?"

"Alright!" Edward interrupted. "I _won't_ lock her away in a tower!"

Bella grinned, giving him a quick kiss. "Not even five minutes with only the _thought_!"

"Just the thought is enough to send chills down my spine." Edward grumbled.

Alice's face fell. "Edward! You ruin all our plans!"

Bella stood up and walked over to her. "I promise we'll go out to the movies sometime…" she stated, sending Alice a wide grin. "I got it…we'll have a girls night out!"

Alice beamed, hugging her. "Good!"

Edward walked up and placed his hand on Bella's shoulder. "Where's our daughter?"

Alice motioned to the kitchen with her head. "In there getting her and the _dog_," she said jokingly, "something to eat."

Edward was suddenly grinning. "Good. Bella and I are going to the cottage for a while…_don't_ bother us…for anything…unless someone's dying."

Alice laughed. "No one will be dying since you're not going to be killing Jacob."

Edward raced out of the house, at full speed, with Bella. They were at the cottage in less than a minute.

Bella laughed as they entered the cottage, looking over her shoulder at him.

"You couldn't even wait till tonight, could you?" she asked, amused.

Edward swept her into his arms and raced into the bedroom.

"I told you…the mere thought sends chills down my spine!"

Bella's laugher was cut off when Edward bent his head to kiss her.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a massive update for anyone reading my stories:**

**It was recently brought to my attention that someone had stolen one of my stories and, only making the smallest amount of changes possible, was passing it off on their own. I alerted the site to this plagiarism, but so far nothing has been done. The other author updated their story recently, telling me that the site has so far done nothing concerning this problem. If nothing is done about this within the next few weeks, I've come to the decision that I will delete my account on here and never again put anything on this website.**

**To anyone who still wishes to read what I write, I will happily accept a message with an email or even if you just want to give me your profile url and I'll be happy to continue writing elsewhere and send you the link where you can find my stories as long as no one steals my stuff to post it on here (if there are any particular kind of stories, a certain movie or book, tell me and I'll message you whenever I write something to do with it). If I find out something like that happens, I'll be done writing online for sure.**

**I hope this matter is resolved, because I love writing on here and getting reviews, I only wish I got more. ****I get author alerts or story alerts, but I would love more reviews. In reality, reviews only trickle in little by little and while it's nice to be put on someone's alert list, that doesn't tell me how I'm going or give me anything to think about doing for the next chapters. If you like my stories, please REVIEW and tell me how much you like them, things you want me to do, suggestions for a spin-off story(or stories)...anything will be fine.**

**Well, lets just hope this gets fixed.**

**Dara Tavar  
**


End file.
